


Alleviation

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: Set before Alex gets her memories back, Kara gets hurt and tries to deal with it alone. Only things go wrong and Alex and Eliza come to look after her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.
> 
> A/N: This is based on a prompt from maryamm70 (on ff.net) where Kara gets hurt and requires Alex and Eliza to take care of her.
> 
> I couldn't write fast enough so this is set a couple of weeks ago before Alex gets her memories. It is mainly comfort, with a little bit of angst.

As Kara walked down the alley way to the side of her apartment building a man armed with a knife stepped out in front of her.

"Give me your bag." He demanded as he waved his knife.

"Seriously?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"I'm not messing. Give me your bag." He demanded. "Wait, I know you. You're the human hating, alien lover."

"No, I'm a reporter who respects everyone. Except you." Kara replied as he leaned forward and grabbed her bag.

"I don't think so." She said keeping hold of the bag, trying not to use to much strength.

When the mugger couldn't pull the bag away easily he looked at her confused before slashing the knife at her demanding.

"Give me the bag."

As he made the demand Kara felt a searing pain in her side.

"You stabbed me." She said looking just as surprised as the mugger who panicked and fled.

As the mugger ran off Kara put a hand to the side where it hurt and felt it was warm and damp. Pulling her hand away she saw it was covered in blood.

"So not good." She muttered as she placed a hand over the wound and tried to stem the bleeding.

Not wanting to be seen by any helpful bystander who might take her to a hospital Kara stumbled to the end of the alley and into her apartment building.

-00-

As Kara got into her apartment she threw down her bag and shrugged off her coat so she could look at the wound, worried it was still bleeding.

Knowing she couldn't call Alex she tried to clean and treat the wound as best as she could, wondering why it wasn't healing even though she had powers.

Moving to a mirror she tried searching for any sign of Kryptonite, even though she did not sense the telltale signatures. Not seeing anything in the wound she rinsed it once more before trying to dress it in a way that would stem the bleeding.

Having cleaned and bandaged it she picked up her phone and called J'onn, hoping he had returned to the city. Getting no response she leaned on one of her chairs and wondered what she should do. As she considered her options her front door opened and Alex walked in.

"Alex?" Kara asked surprised.

"Nice to see you too." Alex replied entering the apartment. "Did you forget you said you were going to help me look for patterns in the recent attacks?"

"Um, yes." Kara said.

"Do you want me to go?" Alex asked.

"No of course not." Kara said before noticing her blood stained coat and quickly moving to pick it up and remove it from Alex's view. But as she did so she stretched her side and grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong?"Alex asked hurrying to her side, too focused on her sister to see the coat.

"Nothing." Kara replied.

"Kara, don't lie. You're in pain. What's happened?" Alex asked, her voice full of concern.

"I hurt my side."

"How?"

"At the umm, gym. Yes the gym with Lena … I err, lifted too much." She lied.

"I thought you did spin, not weights."

"Well I was so pumped after spin class I thought why not. Now I know why not."

"You shouldn't push so hard." Alex said before turning towards the kitchen. "I'll get you some ice."

"No." Kara said quickly causing Alex to turn back and face her. Seeing Alex's confused stare she added. "I've just iced it."

"Do you want me to look at it?" Alex offered.

"No, it's just a muscle strain. I'll be fine. How about going over those records?" She suggested as Alex's phone rang.

"Danvers." Alex answered although she continued to look at Kara with an expression of concern and suspicion. "Damn it. Okay, I'll be right there." She said hanging up.

"There have been some more attacks I'm needed at the DEO. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Kara said. "Go. But be careful." She asked.

"Always." Alex said giving Kara one more concerned glance before leaving.

Once Alex had gone Kara turned on the TV before heading to the bathroom and removing the bandage. Seeing the wound still hadn't healed properly she considered calling Brainy. But then she heard the news about Nia's exploits and didn't want to disturb either of them. So instead she redressed the injury and crawled into bed. As she lay there, her side throbbing she really started to miss Alex and the relationship they used to have and a deep routed feeling of emptiness and solitude passed over her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kara woke up the following morning her side was throbbing. Carefully sitting up she removed the bandage and was relieved to see that the bleeding had stopped. However, to her dismay the area round the wound was a fierce red, she also felt feverish. Knowing she needed help she called the one person she could think of. After four rings she heard her foster mother greet.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hi Eliza." Kara replied, trying and failing to sound upbeat.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked picking up the tension in Kara's voice.

"I need some advice."

"Okay."

"When you were helping Kal did he ever get hurt even though he had powers?"

"No. Why? What's happened?" Eliza asked getting worried.

"Nothing." Kara lied not wanting to worrying her. "I was just curious."

"Sweetie, please don't lie to me." Eliza said knowing her youngest to well. "What's happened?"

"Something is wrong with me and I don't know what to do." Kara confessed.

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"I got cut by a knife and it isn't healing, but I have my powers."

"Did some of the blade break off?"

"No, I don't think so. I couldn't see anything in it and I don't feel Kryptonite." Kara said.

"Is it still bleeding?" Eliza questioned.

"No, not really."

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a little." She lied. "But I'm sure it's nothing and if I spend some time in the sun I'll be fine." Kara said feeling guilty for worrying Eliza. "It's just now I don't have Alex to talk to about things like this I guess I just needed a little reassurance. Anyway I should get to work or I will be late."

"Perhaps you should take the day off?" Eliza suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Kara said. "I love you."

"Love you to." Eliza said as Kara hung up.

-00-

"You look like crap." Alex commented as approached Kara's desk at lunch time. "You getting a cold?"

"A cold? Um, sure, a cold."

"Perhaps you should go home and sleep it off." Alex said.

"I'll be fine." Kara replied before deciding the sun would be good for her. "But I might get some fresh air." She said standing. But as she stood a wave of dizziness passed over her.

"Easy." Alex said seeing her swaying.

"I'm okay." Kara said wincing as she moved her side. "I just stood too quickly. And I may have missed breakfast."

"That's not like you." Alex pointed out.

"Well like you said I have a cold." Kara lied.

"You need to go home." Alex said.

"I can't. Too much work."

"Screw work, your health is more important."

"Alex, I'm fine." Kara said.

"No, you're not." Alex argued as her phone bleeped. "Damn it." She muttered as she read the message.

"Go." Kara said. "I'm okay."

"No you're not." Alex said.

"Go to work and I will finish this then go straight home." Kara suggested.

"Fine. But I will go straight to you apartment when I have dealt with this. I expect to find you there."

-00-

"Stairs suck." Kara grumbled as she finally reached her front door, feeling light headed and breathless. After a couple of attempts she got her key in the lock and opened her front door. As she stepped into the apartment she saw a familiar figure and asked confused.

"Eliza? You're here?"

"Of course I am here, you are hurt and scared." Eliza said hugging her. But as she held her adoptive daughter she felt the heat come off Kara like a furnace. "How long have you had a fever?" Eliza asked pulling away.

"Fever?" Kara asked.

"You are burning up." Eliza pointed out.

"I kinda feel cold." Kara confessed.

"Let's have a look at the wound." Eliza said helping Kara through to the bedroom.

"You really didn't have to come." Kara said, her guilt growing.

"Something tells me I did." Eliza said as Kara lay on the bed and lifted her shirt.

"I'm going to have a look, okay?" Eliza said as she removed the bandage. As she saw the large inflamed gash an anger rose inside her and she asked. "Who did this?"

"Attempted mugging, but he got scared off." Kara said wincing as Eliza touched the area round the wound.

"This doesn't look like a normal wound." Eliza said frowning. "Have you talked to Brainy?"

"Nia needs him more than I do right now." Kara said shaking her head.

"Go have a shower and get ready for bed, I'll run down to the pharmacy." Eliza said.

-00-

When Eliza returned to the apartment twenty minutes later she saw Kara sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Eliza asked hurrying over to her.

"Cold, really cold. Side hurts." Kara said miserably.

"Let's get you to bed." Eliza said helping Kara up, concerned with how much of her daughter's weight she had to support as they walked to the bed.

"Any other symptoms?" Eliza asked.

"Tired." Kara said.

"Lie down, I want to clean the wound." Eliza instructed taking Kara's glasses and putting them on the bedside table. "Do you want some water?" Eliza asked as she went to retrieve the supplies she got from the pharmacy.

"No." Kara said groggily.

Picking up the bag she returned to the bedroom worried with the fact that Kara was already asleep. As she gently put the bag down on the edge of the bed she heard the front door open.

"Hey Kara, I've brought soup." Alex called as she entered the apartment. But when she saw her mother walk out of Kara's bedroom she asked. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Kara is sick." Eliza said.

"Hence the soup." Alex said. "You really came all the way from Midvale for a cold?"

"It's not a cold." Eliza said knowing she couldn't keep Alex in the dark.

"What do you mean?"

"She has an infected wound."

"Wound?" Alex asked. "What kind of wound?"

"A knife wound."

"She's been stabbed and it's infected?" Alex asked before saying. "We need to take her to a hospital and get her antibiotics."

"We can't." Eliza said.

"Sure we can." Alex said as she entered Kara's bedroom.

"No we can't. If we do they will figure out who she is." Eliza said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked as Kara woke up. Seeing Alex Kara quickly scrambled for her glasses, gasping in pain as she moved her side. "Easy." Alex said moving to the bedside table and picking up Kara's glasses. As she she handed them to her sister though she finally saw the similarity with Supergirl and hesitated. As she mulled over her mother's words Kara suddenly yelped in pain.

"Kara?" Eliza asked rushing to her side. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts." Kara said clinging to her wound.

"Let me look." Eliza said gently pushing Kara back down before lifting her pyjama top. As she removed the bandage Alex asked.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked." Eliza said.

"By who?" Alex asked as she squeezed Kara's hand.

"I don't know. But the wound looks infected and she has a fever." Eliza said as Kara passed out again.

"Why didn't she tell me?"Alex asked as she looked at the wound.

"She thought she'd heal." Eliza said.

"From a knife wound?" Alex asked as her brain continued to put the pieces together as it did she started to have flashbacks to her childhood and scenes that should make no sense started to seem believable. As she became lost in her thoughts Eliza continued to examine the wound looking for anything that had become embedded. Eventually Alex snapped out of her thoughts and asked her voice full of disbelief.

"Is she Supergirl?"

"Yes." Eliza confirmed.

"How?" Alex asked still trying to reconcile everything in her head.

"Alex, I will explain everything, but not now. Right now your sister needs help. We can't take her to hospital, but we need to run tests."

"I'll get some samples and take them to L-Corp. We can use Lena's labs." Alex said going through the bag finding supplies to take swabs with. As she worked she tried to understand what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex?" Lena greeted when Alex entered her office. As she looked at the DEO Agent though she immediately saw how shaken she was looking and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help." Alex said.

"Of course." Lena agreed immediately.

"It's Supergirl. She's hurt. And I can't take her to the DEO."

"Hurt how?" Lena asked, unnerved at seeing Alex so shaken.

"Knife wound. I don't know the details. But the wound won't heal, but she has powers. And she is sick, really sick. I took samples, but don't have a lab I can use, not with Haley looking over my shoulder."

"I'll analyse them." Lena offered before pointing to the cooler Alex was carrying. "Are they in there?"

"Yes." Alex said trying to regain focus.

"Give it to me and I'll see what I can find out." Lena said taking the cooler from Alex. "Do you want to come down with me?"

"Yes, but I can't. I need to be with her." Alex said, although she was clearly torn.

"Go look after her. I'll call as soon as I find something."

"Thank you." Alex said leaving the office.

-00-

"How is she?" Alex asked when she returned to Kara's apartment and saw Eliza standing on the threshold of the bedroom watching Kara.

"Asleep." Eliza said glancing back at Alex who walked towards her.

"Lena is looking at the samples, she'll call when she finds something." Alex said looking over at her sister. After a minute she said. "I don't understand. How did I not know?"

"You had J'onn wipe your memories." Eliza said leading Alex to the lounge so not to disturb Kara.

"Why?"

"To protect Kara and to protect me." Eliza said as she sat on the couch.

"From the Truth Seeker?" Alex guessed as she sat next to her mother.

"Yes." Eliza confirmed.

"That explains." Alex started only to trail off. "But how did I not see it after that?"

"The mind sees what it wants to see." Eliza said.

"Kara must have been so lonely."

"You were still there for her." Eliza said pulling Alex towards her.

"But not like I should have been. I said some pretty harsh things about Supergirl." Alex said.

"Kara always knew that you loved her." Eliza assured her.

"She kept her injury from me to stop me finding out didn't she?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Eliza said as they saw Kara stumble from the bedroom.

"Mom? Dad?" Kara said looking at the far side of the room.

"Kara?" Alex said jumping up.

Ignoring her Kara kept walking to the window saying, with tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to go. Not the pod. Please don't."

"Kara." Alex said moving to stand in front of her sister who looked through her with a glassy stare.

"Please don't make me go." Kara cried. "I don't want to be alone."

Not sure how best to help Alex just pulled her into her arms, trying to avoid Kara's side. "You are not alone." She whispered.

"Alex?" Kara asked, although her eyes were still glassy.

"Right here." Alex said hugging her. "Let's get you back to bed." She added gently before guiding Kara back to the bedroom.

The second Kara's hit hit the pillow her eyes shut and she appeared to be sleeping normally.

"Was that normal?" Eliza asked frowning.

"No. At least I don't remember it, but that may not be saying much." Alex said as she wrapped a blanket round Kara. "She's getting hotter."

"I'll get some cold cloths." Eliza said going to the kitchen. But as she ran the cold tap Alex approached her.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Alex asked.

"Where are you going?"

"To help Lena." Alex said.

"Go." Eliza replied.

-00-

"Alex, how is she?" Lena asked looking up from a microscope.

"Not good." Alex said. "Her fever is worse and she has started to hallucinate."

"And the wound?"

"Still not healing and still looks infected. Have you found anything?"

"Nothing you are going to like." Lena said. "The samples you brought in had micro shards of Kryptonite."

"But she said she could feel Kryptonite." Alex said confused.

"That may be because the shards were so small." Lena said. "Unfortunately in the blood stream they can damage cells. My guess is, the knife had a special coating, deliberately deigned to leave Kryptonite in her."

"Which means to get it out we need to cut away the entire area." Alex said wondering how she was going to be able to do that without moving her.

"Only it's not that simple as it is now in her blood stream." Lena said. "I have an idea, but I need to borrow Brainy."

"He's yours." Alex said sending a blunt text.

"How long do you think your idea will take?"

"That depends on what Brainy says, but a few hours would be ball park."

"Lets hope she has that long." Alex said as Brainy suddenly appeared.

"That was quick." Lena commentated.

"Director Danvers was explicit in her instructions and desire for speed." Brainy said. "What is wrong?"

"It's Supergirl. She's hurt." Alex said.


	4. Chapter 4

"How is she?" Alex asked as she entered Kara's apartment.

"Still asleep, but her temperature is dangerously high." Eliza said. "She's restless, but there have been no more hallucinations or sleep walking. How did you get on with Lena?"

"She has an idea that she is working on with Brainy." Alex said.

"You didn't want to stay and help?"

"Pacing and threatening apparently wasn't helpful." Alex said as she moved to Kara's bedroom and looked at her sleeping sister. "She looks really pale." She commented wishing she could help her. After a few moments watching Kara Alex finally asked, her voice cracking.

"What if she doesn't make it?"

"Your sister is strong. She is a fighter, just like you. She'll make it." Eliza said.

"What if she gives up because she feels alone?" Alex asked feeling guilty.

"Alex, she knows she is not alone." Eliza said hugging her. "You have always been there for her."

"Not recently. She has gone through so much and I was no where."

"You didn't know who she was."

"And what does that say about me?" Alex asked as Kara started to stir. Rushing to her side Alex sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"Hey." She said.

"Alex?" Kara asked, her voice hoarse.

"I'm right here." Alex said. "I need you to hold on though."

"Tired." Kara complained. "Hurts."

"What hurts?" Eliza asked sitting on Kara's other side.

"Everything." Kara said.

"How about some water." Eliza suggested knowing she must be getting dehydrated. Nodding Kara let Eliza and Alex help her into a sitting position before taking a few sips from a glass. But no sooner had she swallowed she was throwing up. Quickly putting a bowl in front of her Eliza held Kara's hair out of the way and soothed.

"It's okay."

Once Kara had stopped vomiting she sat back and apologised.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Eliza said. "I'm going to take this away, just try to relax." She added removing the bowl. As she left Alex took Kara's hand and squeezed.

"You are going to be okay." Alex said. "I am not going to let you not be."

"Missed you." Kara said before drifting back to sleep.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you." Alex said quietly to her sleeping sister as Eliza re-entered the room.

"Is she asleep?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah." Alex replied as her phone started to buzz. Looking at the message Eliza saw hope wash over her.

"Lena thinks she has found something. I need to get to L-Corp. Are you going to be okay here?" Alex asked.

"We'll be okay." Eliza said.

-00-

Concerned with how hot Kara was getting Eliza went to the kitchen to cool down some more cloths. As she drenched the material in icy water she saw Kara stumble from the bedroom.

"Kara Sweetie." Eliza said rushing over to her.

Ignoring her foster mother Kara kept stumbling forward before reaching out an arm, grasping at nothing obvious and crying.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Kara." Eliza called reaching her side.

"No. Please no. Don't die. Don't leave me." Kara sobbed.

"Kara." Eliza said taking hold of her. But Kara was so lost in the hallucination she was oblivious to Eliza's presence.

"Kara." Eliza repeated feeling helpless. Her voice once again having not effect on Kara who continued to scream for her parent. Not knowing what to do Eliza wrapped her arms round her until she finally stilled and fell back to sleep.

-00-

"What happened?" Alex asked as she entered the apartment and saw her mother sitting on the ground holding Kara.

"Another hallucination." Eliza said. "After she calmed down she collapsed and I couldn't get her back to the bed." She explained. "Have you got anything that could help?"

"We think so." Alex said kneeling next to the pair and examining Kara's wound. She then looked at Eliza and asked. "Can you hold her?"

Nodding, Eliza saw Alex take out a Kryptonite jacketed syringe which she plunged into Kara's arm before pressing the plunger. Once all of the contents were in Kara's system Alex removed the syringe and placed it in a lead box. She then looked at her mother and said.

"We need to get her closer to window. She needs sunlight."

Nodding Eliza helped Alex move Kara to the window so rays of light hit her body. Even in the new position Eliza continued to act as a pillow for Kara.

"How long before we know if it worked?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know. A few hours." Alex said as her pone started ringing.

"Danvers." She answered. "No ma'am. Yes Ma'am. I have a fam- yes ma'am." Alex said angrily ending the call.

"I've got this. Go." Eliza said guessing Alex had been summoned.

"You sure?" Alex asked not wanting to go.

"When Kara is recovered she is going to need you to get Haley on side." Eliza pointed out.

Reluctantly nodding Alex bent down and whispered to Kara.

"Hold on. I'll be back."


	5. Chapter 5

"Eliza?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Eliza asked stroking some hair of kara's face.

"Okay. What happened?" She asked looking round and trying to figure out where she was and why she was lying by her window nestled in Eliza's arms.

"You've been sick." Eliza explained.

"Sick?" Kara asked confused as she sat up.

"You don't remember?" Eliza asked worried.

"I … I got stabbed." Kara recalled. "It wouldn't heal and I called you."

"The blade had Kryptonite on it, it made you sick." Eliza explained.

"Thank you for coming." Kara said as Eliza hugged her.

"Of course I came." Eliza said returning the hug. "So how are you feeling?" Eliza asked.

"Okay I guess … thirsty and hungry."

"Why don't we move you to the couch and I'll get you some water." Eliza suggested. Nodding Kara started to move only for Eliza to stop her.

"You need to take it slowly. You are dehydrated."

Nodding Kara slowly got to her feet as Eliza stiffly stood.

"You doing okay?" Eliza asked placing a supporting hand on Kara's back.

"I think so." Kara replied wondering how ill she had been. "What's that smell? Is it me?"

"Why don't you have a shower and I'll make you some food."

-00-

When Kara returned to the kitchen a few minutes later she was immediately hugged by Eliza again who asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I guess." Kara said. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"You don't always have to be brave." Eliza said, her tome gently chastising. "If you are hurt you have to tell people how bad you are."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I will always worry about you and Alex." Eliza pointed out as she pulled away. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I feel fine." Kara assured her. Before she could say anything else the front door opened. As it did so Kara realised she wasn't wearing her glasses and started to look for them.

"Kara!" Alex said rushing up to her and hugging her. "You're okay?"

"Um yeah." Kara said surprised with just how fierce a hug it was.

As she enjoyed the hug she once again remembered she wasn't wearing glasses and tried to get Eliza's attention. Making eye contact she mouthed the word.

"Glasses."

"It's okay." Eliza said. "She knows."

"What?" Kara asked as Alex finally released her.

"I know." Alex said.

"Know?" Kara asked her voice full of hope.

"I remembered everything." Alex said hugging her. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." Kara said clinging to her.

When they finally broke the embrace Kara asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am mad at you." Alex said causing Kara's face to drop. "You should have told me that you had been stabbed and that you were hurt."

"You were busy trying to prove I was innocent and save the city." Kara reminded her.

"No more secrets." Alex said before asking. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"A little hungry." Kara confessed.

"So that's a yes." Alex teased as Eliza put a plate of pancakes on the table.

Smiling Kara followed the pancakes.

As Kara sat eating her pancakes she was aware of two sets of worried, albeit tired, eyes watching her every move.

"Guys, I'm fine now." She said looking at them.

"Are you?" Alex asked.

"The wound has healed, my powers are completely normal, I have pancakes and I have my sister back." Kara listed but when she saw Alex and Eliza share a look she asked. "What? Am I not okay?"

"How much do you remember from when you were sick?" Alex asked.

"I remember Eliza coming and then not much. Why?"

"You were really sick." Eliza said. "You were feverish and just really sick."

"I'm okay now." Kara assured her.

"Are you?" Alex asked, her stare penetrating.

"You two are starting to scare me." Kara said wondering what had happened.

"We don't mean to. We are just worried about you." Eliza said.

"Why? I mean I am better now."

"When you were sick you started to have nightmares and hallucinations." Alex jumped in.

"I did? Did I hurt anyone during them?" Kara asked frowning.

"No Sweetie, but they were clearly traumatic." Eliza said.

"I don't remember them." Kara said. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"The only person who was hurt was you." Eliza said.

"If it makes you feel better I don't remember them." Kara said looking from one to the other. She then added. "Don't take this the wrong way but neither of you look great."

"Well it's a full time job looking after a sick you." Alex said.

"Why don't you two get some rest and I'll look after you." Kara offered.

"You do look like you are about to drop." Alex pointed out to Eliza as Kara disappeared in a blur. A moment later she returned holding dirty sheets.

"Fresh sheets are on the bed." Kara said depositing the old ones in the laundry basket. "Go get some sleep."

Once Eliza had gone to the bedroom Kara moved to Alex and hugged her.

"I missed you."

"Me too. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Well you did have your mind wiped for me."

"I wish there had been another way." Alex said sadly.

"So do I. But you are back now." Kara replied before adding. "Sorry about your hand."

"I probably deserved it."

"You didn't think so." Kara reminded her.

As they sat down on the couch Alex asked.

"So, when you aren't really sick, have you been having nightmares?" Alex asked.

"Sometimes." Kara confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have wanted to know what they were about and I couldn't have talked about my planet exploding."

"You could. I would have just thought you'd lost your mind." Alex said hugging her. Getting more serious she added. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and you had to go through it alone."

"I wasn't alone, I had Nia and J'onn and Brainy." Kara said, but the she paused and admitted. "But none of them compared to you. I really missed you."

"Me too. The whole time I knew something was missing. I felt so incomplete." Alex said holding Kara tighter. "Then when I got my memories back and you were so ill I was so scared I was going to lose you all over again."

"You are not loosing me." Kara assured her as the two fell silent. After a few minutes Kara asked. "Why did I get sick?"

"The blade you were stabbed with had traces of Kryptonite in. It spread round your body."

"Does that mean he knew who I was?" Kara asked.

"Or it could be the Children of Liberty have flooded the streets with weapons that could hurt you, which means you need to be careful out there."

"I am being careful." Kara said. "I mean I have barely got into any trouble since the mind wipe."

"You nearly died." Alex reminded her.

"Once and no one's perfect." Kara pointed out as she leaned against Alex. "Thank you for fixing me."

"That wasn't really me." Alex said. "It was Lena who figured out a cure."

"Lena? Does she know who I am?"

"No, I told her Supergirl was sick and she ran tests on samples I collected then worked with Brainy on a cure." Alex explained. "I'm thinking of buying shares in her nanotech division. The number of times they have saved you makes it worthwhile." She added before the two fell into a comfortable silence before Kara eventually asked.

"So what now?"

"I don't know, we can figure that out tomorrow. Right now, today, let's just hug."

"I love you." Kara said.

"Love you too." Alex replied.

**-The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to maryamm70 for the prompt.


End file.
